1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fixer, and more particularly, to a card fixer for assisting a card to be fixed in a slot of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progresses of science and technologies, electronic devices are more and more widespread in numerous applications, for example, served as a laptop computer. Differently from a general electronic device, in order to conveniently carry a laptop computer, the product dimensions thereof are usually designed in pursuit of light-slim-short-small tendency so as to provide a user with handiness.
Usually, a laptop computer is equipped only with board cards required for basic functions therein so as to compact the size and carry conveniently. Therefore as a general rule, at least an expansion socket is disposed on the body of an expansion laptop computer to expand the functions thereof. For example, an express card can be used and inserted into the expansion slot to enhance the functions of a laptop computer.
Note that an expansion card has different sizes depending on different functions thereof; for example, the above-mentioned express card has two kinds of interfaces based on PCI Express standard and USB 2.0 standard respectively, and has two sizes of 34 mm and 54 mm. A general laptop computer has at least an expansion slot, which is able to accommodate the above-mentioned express card with two different sizes. However, when an expansion card with the smaller size is inserted into the slot by a user, the dimension of the card does not match the accommodating space of the slot. Thus, the expansion card may get loosened, detached or displaced from the slot during moving the laptop computer or due to shaking, which results in poor contact between the expansion card and the slot. In particular, when an expansion card with the small size is externally connected to a transmission cable, the cable is easily pulled and dragged by an improper external force, which may further result in that the expansion card with the small size connected to the transmission cable is detached from the slot and thereby affect the operation efficiency of a laptop computer.